The present invention is generally related to data storage systems, and more particularly is related to systems and methods for providing a removable media handling system in the data storage system.
Many different types of data storage systems exist and are currently being used to store and access various types of data media, such as optical disks and magnetic tape cartridges to name a few, so that data may be read from and/or written to the data media. Typically, data storage systems include many media storage devices for storing a group of data media, one or more data exchange devices for reading from and/or writing to the data media, and a media handling system for transferring the data media between the media storage devices and the data exchange devices. A typical example of a data storage system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/045,134, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Plane Translating Cartridge Handling System,xe2x80x9d which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The data media employed by data storage systems may be any of a variety of types of machine-readable devices capable of storing data, having the data read from the device by a data exchange device, and/or having the data written to the device by the data exchange devices. For instance, the data media may be a magnetic disk or tape, such as a digital linear tape (DLT) or an optical disk, such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital video disc (DVD). Depending on the type of data media employed by the data storage system, any of a variety of data exchange devices may be used.
The data exchange devices and the media storage devices are typically positioned at various locations around the media handling system so that the media handling system may access the data media stored in the media storage devices. Examples of media storage devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,205, entitled xe2x80x9cMedia Holding Device Incorporating A Media Locking Mechanismxe2x80x9d and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/257,322 entitled xe2x80x9cData Cartridge Exchange Apparatus,xe2x80x9d which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Data storage systems are usually connected to a host computer system that may access or store data on the data media. For example, if the host computer issues a request for data contained on a particular data medium, a control system associated with the data storage system may engage a positioning system to move the media handling system adjacent the desired data medium. The media handling system may then remove the data medium from the media storage device and transport it to the data exchange device. When properly positioned adjacent the data exchange device, the media handling system may insert the data medium in the data exchange device so that the host computer may access the data stored on the data medium.
In many data storage systems, the media storage devices are arranged in a plurality of vertical stacks. Such data storage systems typically include a lift assembly engaged with, and for, moving the media handling system to access the data media arranged in the vertical stacks. Typically, the lift assembly and the media handling system are manufactured and implemented as two separate devices within the data storage system. This is primarily because of the complex mechanical configuration of the media handling system, which causes a much higher failure rate than for the lift assembly. An existing approach to providing access to the media handling system involves removing a cover from the top of the data storage system and removing the lift assembly and the media handling system.
However, accessing the media handling system in this manner is very problematic. For instance, this approach requires both the lift assembly and the media handling system to be removed from the data storage system, which can lead to unnecessary problems with the lift assembly. As more and more vertical stacks are employed in the data storage system, access to the media handling system becomes more and more difficult. Furthermore, where the data storage system implements a plurality of vertical stacks, the area above the data storage system may not be accessible.
The present invention provides systems and methods for providing a removable media handling system in a data storage system.
The present invention may be viewed as a data storage system. Briefly described, in one of many possible embodiments the data storage system comprises a plurality of housings, a media handling system, and a lift system. The plurality of housings are arranged in vertical stacks and each of the plurality of housings is configured to receive one or more media storage devices that are configured to receive a plurality of data media. The media handling system is configured to access the plurality of data media received by the media storage device. The lift assembly is configured to move the media handling system vertically between the plurality of housings. The media handling system and the lift assembly are configured such that the media handling system is removably attached to the lift assembly.
The present invention may also be viewed as a method for providing access to a media handling system in a data storage system. The data storage system comprises a plurality of housings arranged in a plurality of vertical stacks. Each of the plurality of housings are configured to receive one or more media storage devices that are configured to receive a plurality of data media. Briefly, one such method comprises the steps of: providing a media handling system, the media handling system configured to access the plurality of data media received by the media storage device; providing a lift assembly, the lift assembly configured to move the media handling system vertically between the plurality of housings; and removably attaching the lift assembly and the media handling system